An Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) is more and more widely used. The pixel display device of an AMOLED is an organic light-emitting diode (OLED). The AMOLED can emit light by driving a thin film transistor in a saturated state to generate a driving current, and the driving current drives the OLED to emit light.
In the related art, at least the following problems exist. In the pixel circuit of the OLED, as the film layers between the anode and the cathode are thin, the anode and the cathode are susceptible to short circuit. Moreover, the manufacturing process is complicated, and if there are foreign matters in the films, or the processes of digging holes and climbing are not controlled appropriately, the film in the light emitting layer will be thinner. Thus, the resistance between the anode and cathode of the OLED is smaller, resulting in a short circuit. If the anode and the cathode of a pixel cathode are short circuit, this pixel will not emit light, resulting in a black spot. Moreover, a large current will flow through the pixel, affecting the surrounding pixels to emit light. Therefore, the short circuit between the cathode and the cathode can seriously affect the display quality. In order to ensure the display quality, this defective pixel needs to be removed in order to restrain the large current caused by the short circuit between the anode and the cathode. The traditional way is to find the defective pixel, and then to destroy the pixel by laser ablation, and the process is complicated.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.